My Everything
by NaleyAlways4Ever
Summary: One summer, six parents, five college students and one high school girl. The fun summer Haley James had in mind is definitely not the one she got, or is it? NALEY
1. Italian Summer

**This is my second project, named after the song "My Everything" by Goldfinger. Not a romantic song ast ALL, but I still like the title. It's actually a rock-song, don't know why I picked it. But anyway, it fits with the title. If you've read the first chapter of the Something More Sequel, you know that I'm not the greatest updater. But as I wrote there, I will try my best to give you more as we go along. I have 8 chapters written, so that will keep you entertained for a few weeks at least!  
**

**Alright, so summary: One summer, six parents, five college students and one high school girl. The fun summer Haley James had in mind is definitely not the one she got, or is it?**

**This is just a short prologue, I guess the next chapters will be longer. Thank you for sticking by me and my stories! Hope you'll enjoy this one as well!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Italian Summer (prologue)**

Summer. It's the best time of year. The time when you can sleep in late and just do whatever you whish. There is no school, no curfew. Just sun, fun and parties. Life seems simpler in the summer. You get to take a break from all the people you're sick of, while just spending quality time with the ones you can't live without! Summer is simply just about doing whatever you want, with whoever you want, whenever you want. At least that's what a normal summer should be like for normal girl who just graduated high school, and is ready to take on college. But not for Haley James, because she wasn't like all the other girls.

I wouldn't say that she was boring, she could definitely rock your socks if she tried. No, Haley James was everything but boring, it was just that not so many people knew that. Usually when you like to spend time alone, people stereotype you as boring or maybe a loner. Haley James wasn't a loner, she just enjoyed the silence and company of a good book or her iPod. That is why a trip to Italy for the summer didn't seem like such a bad idea for Haley, at first.

The thought of lying countless hours on a sand beach with the sun shining on her body, and a good book she could get lost in by her blanket, seemed like the perfect summer in Haley's eyes. Of course she knew things would get a bit old after two weeks, when she was supposed to be there for six, but her sister would be there. Haley always found company in Taylor, even if she was four years older.

Haley and Taylor James were close sisters, and they came from one of the wealthiest families in Tree Hill, North Carolina, which was their home town. Their father owned a large company, causing their lifestyle to be pretty extravagant. Taylor had just finished college, four years at UNC, making this a perfect oppertunity for the girls to spend some quality time together. Haley couldn't hide the fact that she missed her sister sometimes, even if it was nice to have some peace and quiet around the house.

Taylor had always been the wild child, loving the party scene and having a different boyfriend every week. She had a body to kill for, but she worked pretty hard to keep in shape, something guys noticed. She was a free spirited type of person, open for anything and not afraid to live on the wild side of life. Unlike her sister, she didn't care where the wind blew her, as long as she got somewhere. Taylor would easily get bored, and she got sick at the thought of reading a whole book. She had middle length, blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Her lips were perfect, and highly kissable. Usually, it wouldn't take long for her to find a guy she liked and do him. Grace and honor was never something Taylor bothered herself with, just like respect. Some would call her easy, some would call her a slut, but Haley liked to think that she was just free.

For some odd reason, Haley felt like she had to cover all the qualities her sister didn't posess. Her parents had never been very fond of her sister's ways, and they had shown their disapproval clearly through several speeches and other boring ways. Maybe Lydia and Jimmy James were just too old fashion to understand, or maybe they were just tied down by etiquett and reputation. The James family was know all over the state as a wealthy and honorable family with deep respect for themselves as well as others. Maybe Taylor just didn't fit in, or maybe she didn't want to...

Never the less, Haley tried to be the perfect child. Well, at least she felt like she had to try. Although Haley wasn't some stuck up, rich kid with her head in the sky, pretending she was an angel, she lived her life after the rules that were set. If she was told to come home at 10 pm, she would be there 9.55. If she was told to clean her room on Friday, it would be tidy by Thursday night. This didn't go unnoticed by her parents who worshiped Haley for her qualities and potential.

Haley, like her sister, was a very pretty girl. Guys would often refer to her as; hot, but she had never been in a serious relationship before. She had gone on dates, and had some flings, but never anything more serious than that. Her best friend always told her to loosen up more, and therefore she had caught herself going to parties more often, but still she wouldn't be considered as a so called 'wild child'. Lucy, her best friend, was sort of like an example for her, and at times Haley would find herself trying to become more like Lucy. She had colored her hair the same colour, and they both attended cheerleading. But Haley was and would always be her own person. She was full of life and strong opinions. She knew what she wanted and where she was going with her life!

All her life, Haley had grown up sorrunded by Tree Hill's finest. If I were to shorten that down for you, it would mean: The Scotts. They consisted of two families, one built by each of the Scott brothers: Dan and Keith. Keith was the oldest one, and he had married his high school sweetheart, Karen Roe right out of high school. They were the ideal example of true love in Haley's eyes, a couple who had made it through every obstacle in life without breaking up. She always felt like they were a gutsy pair of teenagers to get married so young! Haley knew she could never do that at 17, she was no where near ready for marrige! But then again, she had never been in a serious relationship, so what did she know about true love?

Karen and Keith had waited until they were out of college and both had stable jobs, before settling down and creating a family. The same year Haley's parents had Taylor, Karen gave birth to their son, Lucas. He was a smart boy, sort of the boy version of Haley. Always doing what he was told and doing well in school. Lucas had just graduated from Brown, majoring in litterature and he was currently waiting for his first novell to be published. Karen had opened up a café in Tree Hill, creating a safe and cosy meeting place for kids all over town. Karen's Café was everybody's gathering spot, and Haley had been lucky enough to catch a job there at an early age. She had been a waitress since she was 14, and she loved it.

The other brother, Dan Scott, married his college girlfriend, Deborah Lee. Her friends call her Deb. They also decided to settle in Tree Hill, where Dan opened up a car dealership together with his brother. Up until this very day, the two of them have done great with their business, making more money than their families would ever need. The same year Taylor and Lucas were born, Deb also gave birth to their only children. Deb actually had twins, later known as the famous Scott twins. Haley had never been especially close to either of them, but she knew especially the girl a little bit.

Rachel Scott was Taylor's best friend, and they had been joined at the hip since birth. Rachel and her brother were born only days before Taylor and Lucas, so all four of them grew up together. They would always hang out, often at Haley's house, but Haley never felt like joining them because of their age differece. Rachel was even more of a party girl then her best friend, but deep down she had good heart. Haley remembered the first time she got her period. Her parents were out of town, and Taylor was too busy with her latest boyfriend to care. That's when Rachel stepped up and explained to Haley what her body was going through, as well as helped her shop for the needed accessories. Since then, Rachel and Haley had always been sort of friends, although they didn't spend much time together.

The other Scott twin, on the other hand, was a much more interesting chapter. He was the picture of perfection, the living example of a Greek God. He was cocky as hell, but he knew he was hot and all the girls wanted him. Usually he would have a diferent girl in his bed every night, so he was sort of like a bigger slut than his sister and Taylor, together! With his perfect, styled hair, his strong and handsome features and his deep, intense and fierce blue eyes; Nathan Scott was every girls dream. Haley had never spoken to him much, but she could feel herself getting nervous around him just by him being in the room. In some way, she guessed that she had always had some sort of crush on Nathan. Ever since she was about six years old, she would watch him as he played around with Lucas, Rachel and Taylor in their back yard. Thinking back she just laughed at that. Haley knew she didn't have a chance with Nathan. For startes, he loved skinny, blonde bimbos who would sleep with him after a few drinks, and Haley wasn't that type of girl. Second, she was four years younger than him, and she would always be Taylor's baby sister. But this didn't bother her that much anyway, it wasn't like she had some epic love with Nathan. It was just a silly, little, childish crush she had from when she was six years old.

When it came to boys, Haley was never the most experienced one. She was still a virgin, wanting to wait until she knew it was right before giving away such a big part of herself. Randome hook ups weren't her thing either, that was more Lucy. She had no problem in flirting though, and she was a great dancer. Haley could make any guy go crazy if she dressed slutty enough and danced hot enough, but you could never make her believe that! In Haley's eyes, she was a normal high school girl who was just trying to find her place in the world and explore new parts of her life. College was screaming her name, and she loved the idea of moving out and attending a big college. Haley had applied to both Duke, Stanford and NYU, but she wasn't sure where she would end up. In some way, Stanford had always been her dream school, but she knew she would get a safer network with more of her old friends if she chose Duke or NYU. She guessed time would tell her where to go.

Taylor had bearly finished college, and majored in dance. She was working as a freelance-dancer, which probably only meant that she was unemployed. Haley had to laugh at Taylor's career choise, while her parents hated the fact that their oldest daughter hadn't chosen something more important to do with her life. Rachel had gotten a job with a fashion magasin as a stylist for photoshoots, while Lucas was a publishing writer. Nathan had done the best in their parents' eyes. He had graduated from Yale with a degree in law, and he had gotten a job with a well known agency in New York city. It was clear that he was a smart one, although his first choise had been to play basketball. Sadly, an injury his senior year of high school stopped him from getting a scholarship and play, but his academics brought him a long way on their own.

Academics and interest in school work and the future were probably the only things Nathan and Haley had in common. Haley loved school, and she was pretty sad that high school was over, even if she couldn't wait to take in the challenging adventures college would bring. Something about college seemed scary, while high school was safe and familiar. The thought of never walking those hallways, and never bouncing another basketball in the gym kind of made Haley sad. Not that she had a talent for sports or enjoyed walking that much, it was all symbolic and special for any student who had graduated from Tree Hill High. The school in it self had succeeded in creating a good environment for its students, and the teachers considered themselves friends and guiders for the pupils, rather than bitter old folks who were tired with life and the rituals that came from their profession. The differences that would come when Haley entered college were not things she worried about, but she was glad that she had a summer to relax before packing her things and leave her home.

That was another reason why spending six weeks in Italy with her family seemed perfect for little Haley James. At first she thought it would give her quality time with her sister, giving them chances to catch up on everything that had happened in their lives as well as joining each other in exploring the island they would be staying on. She knew her parents would probably leave the girls alone for most of their stay, since they were never much family people in the first place. When Haley learned that they wouldn't be spending the summer alone as a family, she felt mixed feelings inside. Yeah, sure, more kids equals more fun. But on the other hand; Taylor, Lucas, Nathan and Rachel were all 21 years old and done with the life Haley was expecting. They had graduated college and their goals in life had changed in the past four years. Was it really possible for her to have fun all six weeks with four 21 year olds? As it showed, Lucas would be bringing his buddy Jake along, causing them to be five 21 year olds. How would that summer turn out for little baby James?

Well, Haley guessed she would just have to go along with the plan and expect the best from her summer abroad. She had always lived by the motto: You don't have any more fun than you create yourself. And that was exactly what she would do! Haley intended to have fun her last summer before college, even if that meant spending it with a bunch of people she had nothing in common with. It could turn out to be fun. I mean, who knew what would happen in the next six weeks? Maybe she would make new friends? Maybe she would meet some hot, Italien stud and have a wild and adventurous summer fling? Maybe both at the same time? All Haley hoped for was that somehow, in some way, this summer would change her for the better.

If she only knew what laid ahead...

**

* * *

So that was the prologue, giving you the backround story as well as an idea of how this story is set to be. I hope you liked it, and that you'll stay with me and read. Of course it's a Naley story, and I've got some pretty fun stuff planned for them. Just wait and see. Oh, and review :D**


	2. Stalkergirl likes Mr Bedbuddy

**I felt like this was the story that deserved the first update, because the first chapter was just facts, so now the story begins! I hope you like it! Thanks for rewievs!**

_**Italics = Haley's diary/thoughts**_

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Stalkergirl likes Mr. Bedbuddy**

_Day 1:_

_Alright, Diary. It's time to start our journey together. It's kind of funny to think that we are going to become such great friends over the nexy six weeks. Who am I kidding? Friends with a book? Great start to your mature and grown up life, Haley. Good luck with that! No, seriously: I wonder how you'll look when I've fulfilled writing in you. You think I'll look different when I come home, what about you? _

_Anyway, today is day 1 of the great James/Scott summer vacation. Woho! (NOT) I know I should be totally pshyced, right? But I just can't.. I'm going to get so bored. Really, an Italian island with five 21 year olds. I sound like a total brat, don't I? Well, maybe I am a one, who knows? I said goodbye to Lucy yesterday, since we are leaving at, like, 5 am (!!!). What is the point in that when we're travelling in a private jet anyway? Back to Lucy, you want to know what the last thing she said to me was? «Don't be afraid to have fun, Hales. Live a little!» Can you believe that? I have fun, and I'm very much alive, aren't I? On second thoughts, maybe she's right. I'm boring!! Right now I could walk to the other side of the plane and sit myself down on Nathan's lap and start making out with him, but what am I doing? I'm writing in my diary like a little school girl. Not that I EVER could master up the currage to kiss Nathan anyway, but it would be totally fun..._

_Enough about that, I'll let in you in on the details of my silly crush on Nathan another day. Maybe we can actually become friends this summer. If I get the chance, do you think I should kiss him? Who am I kidding, how could a book give me that answer! It doesn't matter, I'm not brave enough anyway. Well, I'll give you a full update on today and everything that has happened tonight. _

_C yha!!_

«Hales, are you seriously writing a diary? Can I read?» Haley looked up slowly and into the amused eyes of her sister. Although Haley couldn't really see the humor in all of it, that didn't stop Taylor in laughing loudly.

«Shut up, Taylor!» Haley barked back, causing Taylor's smile to widen even more. Haley hated giving her sister the confirmation that she had gotten to her, but sometimes it was inevitable.

«Is it possible for you two to actually be nice to each other for a change?» Rachel's comment caused Taylor to roll her eyes, but Haley found it a little funny. It was always like this. Although she had a close relationship with Taylor, they were always barking at each other and coming with little, rude comments to make the other one annoyed. That was just how the James sisters were.

«Like you have a loving relationship with your brother?» Taylor challenged her best friend with raised eye brows.

«I happen to know a lot about my brother. And I don't even have to fight with him to show affection!»

«Really? What was the name of Nathan's last girlfriend?!» Rachel's smile widened as she proudly announced the answer, knowing she surprised Taylor by actually keeping track of Nathan's girls.

«Sophie!» Haley laughed as she watched her sister get defeated by the red headed beauty.

«Did I hear my name?» A deep and attractive voice asked them, causing Haley to stop laughing. She looked up slowly, and met the eyes of Mr. Bedbuddy himself. There was something about Nathan's ice blue eyes that really caught her attention. But, Haley guessed she wasn't the first girl to feel that way...

«Yeah, we were talking about how small your dick is» Taylor winked as Nathan looked away from Haley and over at the older James.

«I know you love him, Taylor» Nathan smirked evilly.

«You bet» Taylor mumbled as Rachel and Haley let out giggles, catching Nathan's attention once again.

«Hey Haley» Nathan smirked as he studied her face closely. She wasn't like all other girls. Nathan had always found Haley as one of the most beautiful girls he knew, sadly she was too young. And there were their families to think about as well. But if he forgot about that, Nathan would have no problem scoring a girl like Haley. But then again, that sounded really cocky and cruel, and Nathan could never to that to such a sweet, little girl as Haley James. She was too innocent to harm.

«Hi» Haley smiled weakly at him as she felt her cheeks getting red. Typical! She had to blush when she was talking to the hottest guy she knew. _That's great, Haley!_

«Are you blushing?» Taylor's mocking voice brought them out of their little starring contest, causing a wave of embarrassement to flush over Haley.

«No!» She quickly denied, making the blush even stronger.

«Oh, isn't that sweet! My baby sister has a crush on the biggest player to ever walk this earth!» Taylor laughed as Nathan rolled his eyes, clearly not amused by her childish behaviour.

«Shut you pie hole, Tay. You're not that funny» Nathan pointed out as Haley gave her sister a glare and walked away. Luckily, the Scott jet was pretty big so there were plenty of seats avilable around the plane. She was with fast steps as she found a quiet two seater in the oposite end from Taylor.

* * *

«Stupid Taylor» Haley mumbled as she sat down and looked out the window. They were closing in on the island, and she knew it would be long before they were landing. _Great! _Haley thought. She hated flying in itself, but especially take of, and landing. Usually, her mother would hold her hand during those moments, but the adults had their own section of the plane, so she was no where to be seen. No way Haley would go back to Taylor!

«She's not my favourite person either» Haley jumped in surprise as she felt the seat move next to her, companied by Nathan's voice. Haley shrugged as the captain's voice echoed though the speakers.

_«We will be landing in about five minutes_. _Please fasten your seat belts and stay in your seat»_

«Great» Haley mumbled as she tightened her belt and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and gripping her knees as hard as possible.

«Are you scared?» Nathan asked carefully, his smirk was gone so she knew he was serious.

«A little» Haley managed to let out in a low, tiny voice. Her eyes were contacting with his while widening to show how scared she really was.

«Give me your hand» Nathan commanded calmly as Haley obliged. He little hand fitted perfectly in his larger one, and he intertwined their fingers to show her he was there. When Haley felt them lower in the air, she gripped him harder and Nathan couldn't help but smile at her innocence. There was definitely something special about Haley James.

«Ehm, can I have my hand back now?» Haley asked politely as Nathan snapped out of his thoughts.

«What?»

«We have landed, can I have my hand back?» She asked again, and Nathan looked down at their hands. His hand was still gripping hers pretty hard, but he let it go even though he didn't really want to.

«Thank you» Haley smiled her sweetest smile at him, and he returned it with his most handsome one.

«Come on, Lovebirds. Italy is waiting for us, Dude!» Lucas hit Nathan's shoulder as he snapped out of their little starring contest and got up. What in the world was happening? Did he seriously just get lost in thoughts of little, 17 year old Haley James? Not good.. Not good at all..

* * *

«Alright, so there are two suites. Each one has three bed rooms. Boys will have one, and Girls can have the other one. They are right next to each other and identical, so it really shouldn't be that hard to pick» Lydia James smiled as she gave one key to Rachel and one key to Lucas.

«Mom, can we trade? Haley can switch rooms with Nathan!» Taylor smiled as everyone rolled their eyes.

«Sorry, Tay. I actually plan on sleeping at night, and I can't do that if I have to worry about these two taking adventage of Haley in the other suite!» Nathan snerred as Haley blushed again.

«Eww, Dude. She's a kid!» Lucas commented as he pushed Nathan's shoulder. Suddenly, Haley's blush was gone and replaced by sadness. She really didn't ned that reminder.

«Yeah, and a virgin!» Taylor added.

«TAYLOR!» Haley protested, but was interrupted by her mother.

«That's enough, Taylor. There will be no switching rooms, no sharing beds and most of all: There will be no losing of virginities!»

«MOM!» Haley yelled again, the embarrassement covering her face. Well, she was the kid, wasn't she?

«Whatever, I pick bed first!» Taylor announced as all six of them made their way for thier suites, or rather cottages. Their hotel wasn't that big, but it was very exclusive. In true James/Scott style. To get to their suits, they drove in little golf cars with their own, personal drivers (of course). The two cottages were right beside each other, sharing one wall.

«Sweet!» Rachel exclaimed as they were dropped off outside, and starred at their home for the next six weeks. Haley could smell the beach, and when she turned around, she saw that it was only about 200 meters away. She had also seen about three pools on their way, all different sizes and shapes. One even had a small waterfall!

«Mom said the breakfast buffet is to die for. With personal chefs that let you pick out your own ingredients and make you omelets with them» Lucas informed the others.

«And there is a spa! And twelve resturants. Oh, and three night clubs!» Taylor smiled.

«And sports too. Tennis, squash, volleyball, soccer and most of all: Basketball! And you can take diving lessons and windsurfing or something» Nathan cut in. Very happy with the offers he had. He could easily entertain himself for six weeks at this place.

«And there is a private beach here as well. And a towel service that gives out fresh towels everyday. Large ones! And sexy waiters that walk around and give you drinks. I love Italy!» Rachel sighed happily. Haley looked around, trying to match what the others had come up with, when she noticed a small road leading into the woods.

«Look» Haley siad as she pointed. «I wonder where it goes..»

«That is for someone who knows their way around to know, and for you to never to find out!» Taylor pointed out as Haley continued to look at it. She made a mental note to check it out one day, with or without Taylor's permission.

«I'm new to this, but I have an idea! Let's go inside!» Jake spoke up for the first time, causing everyone to smile and nodd. Haley rolled her oversized suitcase into the house, followed by Taylor and Rachel. Inside they were met with a large and open living room, connected with a kitchen. There was a bar they could eat on, and three doors leading elsewhere. Haley also noticed a wide screen TV and a piano standing in a corner. Maybe she could finally practice her piano skills?

«We go here, Haley you go there» Taylor said as she pointed out which door Haley got. Rachel and Taylor's bedrooms were both on the same side, while Haley's was oposite.

«Fine, see you later» Haley shrugged as she walked towards what was about to become her hide out space for the rest of the summer. Inside, Haley found a large bed, a big closet, a TV, a desk with a chair and two more doors. She left her suitcase on the floor while she walked towards the first door. Behind it, she found her own bathroom with both a shower and a tub as well as a large mirror and all other accessories needed. Haley smiled satisfied before walking back out and towards door number two. When she reached it, she found it locked.

«That's strange..» She commented while biting her lip. Haley thoughts for a long while before touching her hair and taking out one of her pins. When she was little, Haley specialized in picking locks, especially Taylor's door, and it didn't take her long before she managed to open this one either.

«Hello?» Haley spoke up as she walked into the room. It was identical to hers, but she couldn't see any luggage there. She smelled a familiar smell, something really good, but she wasn't able to place it straight away. That's when she saw the jacket on the chair as well as heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. _SHIT! _

«Oh, nooo!» Haley bit her lip and closed her eyes, too scared to open them but at the same time too shocked to hide. She heard the door open and steps coming out.

«Haley?» Haley opened her eyes and instantly relaxed as she saw Nathan standing before her. «What are you doing in my room?»

«Oh.. I.. The door! I picked it» Haley tried to explain. She could tell Nathan wasn't following, but she was too shocked to speak. Haley pointed at the door and Nathan walked over to it and opened it. He shot his head through, but pulled it back after a few seconds.

«Cool, we have joined rooms!» He smiled as Haley nodded. She didn't quite trust her voice. «You don't speak much, do you?»

«What?» Suddenly, it was back and Haley focused intirely on Nathan who had jumped down on his bed.

«You don't say much» He pointed out.

«I do. Just not around people I don't know so well» Haley explained as she took a nervous step towards the door. She didn't really feel comfortable with being alone in his bedroom, and she wished she hadn't been so insanely curious!

«You know me, don't you?» Nathan wondered, following her with his eyes.

«Not really, but I guess that's what this summer is about» Haley smiled weakly as she reached the door and opened it.

«Nice having you, Hales. Come back anytime. Thanks to you, the door is always open!» Nathan smirked as Haley nodded and left the room.

«Well, that was weird» She said to herself as she started unpacking. As she hung up all her dresses and jackets, Haley felt her breath relax and it finally hit her which opertunity she now had.

Her room was one door away from Nathan's.. A thin door, and she could be by his side in the blink of an eye.. Well, that killed her sleep for the day..

* * *

«Haley!» Taylor's good mood was evident in her light tone as she called out for her little sister. Haley woke up with a bang, rubbing her forehead as she stumbled herself out of bed and walked towards the living room. Her hair was pretty messed up, and when she saw what waited for her outside, she wished she had bothered to look in the mirror...

«What?» Haley replied, her voice heavy with sleep. She slipped her feet into her Snoopy slippers as she dragged her body into the living room.

«Wow, nice hair» Lucas complimented her sarcastically as she entered the room.

«What are you doing here?» Haley snerred back, throwing her body down on the couch.

«Don't be rude, Bop! They are here to have fun, of course. Although, you probably don't know the meaning of that word» Taylor winked at Lucas while Haley rolled her eyes.

«Here we go again with the love.. Jesus..» Rachel mumbled as she sat down beside Haley.

«Why are you here again?» Haley questioned Lucas as he got more comfortable in one of the chairs.

«We are going out. You didn't know?» Lucas frowned as Haley looked rather surprised.

«No, I guess I'm not invited» Haley mumbled, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

«Tay, you didn't mention it to Haley?» Lucas asked the smiling blonde.

«No, she's not old enough to come. First of all, Haley doesn't have a fake ID. And second, as the responsible adult I am, I'm not letting my baby sister get drunk when she's under aged!» Taylor stated proudly, recieveing laughter from the other two.

«You? Responsible? You've got to be kidding me?» Rachel laughed harder while Haley got up and left the room without notice. She didn't need Taylor's attitude, or her reminders of how boring and young she was. Haley walked back into her room and fell down on the bed. She layed there, starring up and into the ceiling. Suddenly she heard the door crack, but she didn't bother to look up.

«Hey»

«Hi» Haley answered blankly, not bothering to show any interest. She was too pissed off at Taylor to care.

«Can I come in?»

«Suit yourself..» The door closed and the footsteps came closer as the matress moved beside her.

«You can come if you want to, Hales»

«No thank you. I'll just stay at home with my book» Haley faked her enthusiasme at the thought of reading at the moment. She loved reading, but right then it didn't seem all that attractive.

«Are you sure? I'm sure they'll let you in to the club even if you don't have your fake ID»

«I'm used to it. It's fine. I'm pretty jet-lagged anyway, so I think I'll just sleep. You guys go have fun!» Haley managed to smile a little as she finally looked at her visitor.

«Are you completely sure? Because I don't want to go if you're mad at me or anything»

«I'm not mad at you.. Go have fun! You're just out of college, you deserve it» Haley winked, feeling her mood lighten a little bit.

«Okay, I'm going then. But don't say I didn't ask!»

«I won't. Have fun! And thanks for caring, Rach» Haley gave her one last smile before dropping her head back down on the bed. She heard the door close, and Taylor's laughter before she heard the front door lock. Haley sighed loudly, and decided to see if Nathan was in or if he had gone out as well. She tip toed over to the door and carefully opened it. The lights were of, and no sound could be heard. _Great, he's out as well.. But I'm alone in his room.. Hmm.. _

Haley decided to go inside and take a little look around. His smell was all over the room, and Haley saw his perfume standing on the desk. She carefully took it up and smelled it. It smelled just like Nathan, which was pretty damn good! She saw his wallett lying beside it, and opened it to find his driver's license as well as his credit card. _Leave it up to Nathan to look good on those kind of pictures as well! Nobody looks good on their credit card, or pass port! Stupid Nathan.._

She walked around the room and saw that his clothes already were tossed around everywhere. It was clear that he had searched through most of it to find something to wear. Haley shook her head as she felt the material of his T-shirt. _I feel like a stalker.. Seriously.. I'm creeping myself out!_

Next came the bathroom. She walked inside and saw his hair gel standing on the counter. Haley opened it and smelled the substance, succeeding in finding his smell there as well. _Damn, he smells good!_

«Yeah, I'll be right back. Just forgot my wallett!» Haley panicked as she heard Nathan's voice through the door. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and switched of the lights. Sadly for her, she didn't have time to get back to her own room, so she jumped into his closet and pressed herself up against the wall. The door opened, the lights came on and a styled Nathan came rushing into the room. He was wearing dark jeans, white Nike trainers and a sky-blue polo shirt that complimented his eyes. He quickly walked over to the desk and got his wallett, before he went for the door.

Haley was just about to let out a deep breath when she saw him stop right in front of the door. Suddenly, Nathan turned around and walked over to the door that lead to her room. He knocked softly while he waited for her to answer.

«Hales? You there?» He asked through the door, sadly for him; she wasn't in that room... When she didn't answer, Nathan walked back to the desk and wrote something on a piece of paper before slipping it under the door so she would find it. When he was done he switched of the lights and walked out of his bed room, finally letting Haley breathe normally.

«That was close..» Haley whispered to herself as she crawled out of his closet and ran for the door. As soon as she got inside her own room, she bent down to catch the note Nathan had written as well as reading it. Haley smiled to herself as she walked over to her bag to find her diary to complete the day.

_

* * *

Dear Diary. _

_It's me again, bet you didn't guess that! I'm kind of pissed of right now, but at the same time I really want to scream. I guess I could, since I'm alone in this scary, big house, but let's stay sane one more night! I'm pissed because Taylor decided that everyone should go out for the evening, to a club; leaving me at home because I'm the baby. GO figure! Typical Taylor. I really hate her sometimes! _

_On other notes, I totally talked to Nathan today. I even snuck into his room. TWICE! I feel like the biggest stalker on this earth. I'm not kidding. I went in there, and I sniffed his perfume and his shirt. There is something wrong with me. But besides from that, he's totally a charmer. Smiling at me with that stupid smirk which makes me blush everytime! I hate that.. But he was so sweet on the plane today. He defended me when Taylor opened her big mouth, and then he took my hand and intertwined our fingers when we landed because he saw that I was scared. But then again, how stupid am I to think he actually likes me.. I'm 17, and he's 21.. It would never work anyway, would it?_

_I can admit that I like him. Fine! I do! I like Nathan Scott. But who doesn't? Seriously. And he just wrote me this really sweet note, which I am sticking in to you at the bottom. I don't know if I'm overthinking this because I like him, or if he actually finds me cute or something. But still. I think he at least sees me as a friend. Look what he wrote:_

_I'm sorry you're not coming. _

_Call me if you need anything. _

_893-321-45-333 _

_Nathan_

_That is sweet, right? At least he thougt of me before they left. I almost pissed my pants when he wrote it, mostly because I was hiding in his closet!!! I know, STALKER! Anyway, I'm going to bed now. I mind as well get rid of this jet lag before tomorrow. I'll see you later, or write in you later if that suits you better._

_Haley James, over and out_

**

* * *

So, that was the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I decided to make Rachel nice in this story. I'm tired of using her as the bad girl. Let's use poor Taylor instead. Haha.. Anyway, please review and tell me if you like it!**

**I also decided that the person who came in and talked to Haley should be Rachel and not Nathan. Mostly because I don't want to have too much Naley, and I also want to build up a relationship between Rachel and Haley. Friendship that is, and I felt it was a good start!**

**- NaleyAlways4Ever**


	3. Must Love Dongs

**I'm back! Yiha! Ready for chapter 3? I hope you are. This is a pretty long one, forming Naley's relationship a bit more and showing more of Nathan's thoughts about Haley. Hope you like it!**

**Thank you for the reviews, as always!  
**

_Italics = Haley's diary/thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Must Love Do(n)gs**

_Day 4_

_So, as I said last night, I HATE TAYLOR! Seriously. She did it again! I'm still not over it, even though I slept really great. The bed is wonderful, btw. Really soft. But back to my stupid big sister: She's doing this on purpose! I swear, she's evil. And I'm pretty disappointed in all the others as well. That was the third night they went out to a club, leaving me home alone. I really whish they would just ask me to come, although I know I'll just say no anyway. I'm not comfortable in a club at the moment, especially not with them. But, I spent yesterday complaining about this to you, so let's move on, shall we? _

_Today, guess what I'm doing? The beach, how could you know? Oh, I know, because that's all we do here. I'm bored. Seriously, I've already finished my first book. And it was 564 pages long!! Leave it up to Haley the nerd to read 564 pages in three days. That is so me.. Anyway, I'm going to go now, so I'll see you tonight._

_Haley _

* * *

«So, I know we have only been here for three days, but I'm seriously really starting to tan! I never tan!» Haley couldn't help but laugh. Over the last three days she hadn't really spoken much to the others, but listening to their conversations still gave her an idea of what they were like. Lucas was calm and trustworthy, Jake was funny and clumzy like herself, while Nathan was just Nathan. Haley couldn't describe him in two words.

«I feel sorry for you, Jake» Rachel laughed as she kept her nose buried in her magazine. The five of them were lying on the beach, licking the sun like they did every da. Haley hadn't seen Nathan all day..

«Where is Nate?» _And thank you Taylor, for thinking the exact same thing I am.._

«He went for a morning jog on the beach. I guess all this peace is killing him. You know Nate! He's like the most restless person on earth» Lucas explained.

«That's my loving brother for you» Rachel shot in as they all laughed.

«Where is the sun screen, Tay?» Haley asked as her sister tossed the bottle over to her. Haley hated getting burned, and she could already feel her knees burn. When she did get burned by the sun, it was in the weirdest places like her toes, behind her knees and under her boobs. Yet another thing that was un normal about Haley.

«What factor is that?» Jake asked her while he studied the difference he had gotten in colour on his arms. He had also started to get a lot of freckles, which Rachel often commented on. Somehow, Haley felt like Rachel had a thing for Jake. She guessed time would show..

«Ehm, 15» Haley replied politely as she rubbed her arms with it.

«Oh, that's too low. Anybody got 30?» Lucas picked up his own bottle and threw it at him. «50? What are you, old?»

«Just shut up and be happy» Lucas commented as he closed his eyes and dozed off. The sun was taking its toll on all of them, and it didn't help that Taylor was dragging them to clubs every night.

«So, what should we do tonight?» _Once again, ladies and gentlemen: my sister reads my mind.._ _Creepy!_

«I want to sleep!» Jake announced, clearly not satisfying Taylor.

«Don't be boring, Jakey! I want to go back to the club we were at yesterday!» She smiled sweetly at the boys, who clearly was debating inside their minds.

«You just want to go there because the bartender was hot!» Rachel commented.

«Speaking of hot, there you are!» Taylor's smile widened as a sweaty Nathan came up to them with his towel in his hand. He placed himself on the bed next to Haley and smiled at her.

«Missed me?»

«You have no idea» Taylor winked as Jake and Lucas rolled their eyes.

«I wasn't talking to you» Nathan replied as he sat down and looked at the ocean, clearly forming a thought in his mind. «Anybody want to swim?»

«Oh, thank God someone asked. I would love to!» Jake jumped up as all the others laughed at him.

«I want to sleep» Lucas cleared as Nathan rolled his eyes.

«Girls?»

«The water is bad for my hair» Taylor answered.

«I hate salt on my skin!» Rachel shrugged. That only left Haley..

«What about you, Hales?» Nathan smirked as he looked at her. He had to admit, she looked really, really hot in that little bikini of hers.. He could just rip it of.. _Wow, slow down! It's baby James! Yeah, but baby James has boobs! Big ones! _

«Sure» Haley smiled as Nathan was dragged out of his thoughts. «You coming?» She asked him when he didn't follow.

«Yeah, sorry..» He said as he stood up and followed the two others into the water.

«Oh, this is heaven» Jake commented as he jumped into the ocean and came back up with his hair everywhere. Haley laughed at him, that cute little laughter only she had.

«Come on, Nate! Don't just stand there!» Jake shook his head as Nathan once again got lost in thoughs of Haley. She was serioulsy driving him crazy!

«Hello?» Haley smiled as he looked at her. «You there?»

«What? Yeah, I'm here. Where else would I be?» Nathan shrugged it of as he watched Jake swim further out. He was a pretty good swimmer, even Nathan could admit that he was better than himself. And that was pretty big for him with his large ego.

«So, how was your work out?» Haley asked him, decideing to make a little conversation. They had become friends over the past three days, she couldn't deny that! And Haley actually liked talking to Nathan. Under his cocky cover, he was a pretty genuin and sweet guy.

«It was okay. This place is pretty hot, so I can't relly do my best. But it was good to do something usefull for a change. This silence is killing me!» Nathan exclaimed as they walked further out.

«Silence? You go to clubs every single night? How can your vacation be silent? Look at me!» Haley let out without quite thinking it over..

«You're right. You must be pretty bored every night. You got my note right?» Nathan wondered. She hadn't called him yet, so he figured she was doing okay by herself in the evenings. He wished she would join them, because he was sure he could have fun with Haley in club. Sertainly more fun than Taylor was! She was just clingy, and Nathan hated that..

«Yeah, I got it. That was very nice of you!» Haley smiled sweetly at him, thinking back to the almost disaster of her hiding in his closet while he wrote it. She had kicked herself in the head many times for being so curious. At the moment she couldn't even remember why in the world she snuck into his room anyway. But Haley had decided that her stalker days were over for good. She was better than that, at least she hoped so..

«Well, I am a pretty nice guy, if I must say so myself» Nathan flashed his cocky grin as a thought came to Haley's mind.

«Too bad for you that I'm a bad girl!» Haley laughed as she jumped on his back and forced him to fall into the water, soaking them both.

«Oh, you think you're funny?» Nathan challenged her as Haley continued to laugh. He picked her easily up in his arms, making her squeel before he threw her back in. Her screams and giggles were heard miles away, but she didn't care. Although, Haley could swear she could see Taylor watching them closely!

«Come here» Nathan said as he reached out for her petite body.

«Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec moi?» Haley flirted with her eye brows high as he brought her in front of him.

«What?» Nathan frowned as she started laughing.

«You don't speak French?»

«No, not since high school. What does that even mean?» Nathan shook his head as her laughted died down.

«What are you going to do with me» Haley explained as Nathan smirked.

«Punish you for being a bad girl» He said before lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

«Nathan!» Haley screamed as he started laughing. «Put me down!»

«What in the world are you doing?» Nathan spun around to see Jake standing behind them with a weird look on his face.

«Hey Jake» Nathan smiled.

«Hi!» Haley laughed as Nathan spanked her ass gently and put her down beside him.

«You having fun?» Jake asked her as Haley gave Nathan a big smile and nodded.

«I'm going back up. I'll see you!» Haley winked as she turned around and walked slowly back to her sister and the rest of their friends. Nathan turned and starred after her, spesifically at her ass which was looking pretty fine in his eyes..

«What's on your mind, Nate?» Jake brought his attention back to him as he gave Nathan a concerned look.

«What do you mean?» Nathan wondered.

«What are you doing with Haley?» Jake asked again.

«I'm not doing anything?»

«Really? That's not how I see it. You're flirting with her. Be careful, Nate» Jake advised as Nathan looked down. «Do you like her?»

«No, I don't think so. She's just different than other girls» Nathan explained, clearly not convincing Jake completely.

«Are you sure about that? Because to me it seems like it's more than that»

«I honestly don't know, Jake» Nathan shrugged.

«She's just a kid, Nate. You can't seriously think that it's gonna work between you two!»

«She's not a kid Jake. She's starting college in the fall. And besides, it's not like she's interested in me anyway»

«Are you kidding me? There isn't a woman on this planet that doesn't want you, Scott. Haley is no different. Just be careful. She doesn't seem like the girl who knows what it's like to have your heart broken. And I don't want her find out either»

«And you think I do?» Nathan frowned at his friend.

«You're pretty good at it, that's all I mean. And don't deny it!» Jake pointed out. It was true, Nathan had a special ability to crush women's hearts. It wasn't that he did it on purpose. They just fell for him too easily, and he didn't really see them as more than a easy lay. But he wouldn't let himself harm sweet Haley James. He couldn't live with that. Usually, he didn't spare the women he slept with a second thought, but he actually found himself caring for Haley. That was new to him, and it scared him. A lot!..

* * *

Haley was almost half way through her second book for the vacation when she heard a knock on her bed room door. She put the book down and called out for the person to enter. «Come in!»

«Hey you» Rachel popped her smiling face through the door and walked in, closing the door behind her.

«Hey Rach! What's up?» Haley smiled at her red headed friend.

«Can I sit?» Rachel asked as Haley nodded. She sat down beside Haley on the bed and took a deep breath. «Do you like my brother?»

«Wow, you're not that subtle are you?» Haley laughed as Rachel flashed a small grinn.

«Sorry, I just feel like we should have a talk about him. I know him a lot better than you do, Hales» Rachel suddenly turned serious as Haley sighed deeply. «So, do you?»

«I've always had a small crush on him, but nothing more than that. He's become a great friend these past couple of days!» Haley smiled, hoping that answer would satisfy Rachel.

«You should really be careful, Hales. As his sister, I've seen how quickly girls fall for his charms, and he breaks their hearts, Hales. I don't want your heart to be broken when we return back home. You're too young for that..»

«.. God! Would you guys stop with the 'you're too young' thing? That's exactly why I spend time with him. Nathan doesn't treat me the way you guys do! He never points out that I'm four years younger than you are. Do you have any idea how great that feels?» Haley cut her off.

«No, I guess I don't. And I'm sorry if you feel that we look down on you, because we don't! It's just that four years is a bit much when you're 17, Hales. And I know you're turning 18 soon, but before that time comes he's turning 22. Maybe you should wait a few years, that's all I'm saying!» Rachel defended herself.

«I appreciate that you're looking out for me, Rach. I do! But I can look after myself. And I know what I'm doing. Besides, it's not like we're getting married or anything. We're just friends!» Haley assured her.

«Just friends? Or friends who flirt and secretly want each other?» The red headed beauty raised her eye brows in suspicion.

«Just friends» Haley smiled as Rachel nodded.

«Well, don't say I didn't warm you if it does happen. I care about you, Haley. You're my friend. And I love my brother, but he has a way of using girls for his own benefit. And I don't want you to be one of them!»

«I won't be. But thanks for the concern. You going out tonight?» Haley asked, decideing she wanted to change the subject. Enough talk about her and Nathan. What was the problem anyway? She was young, and she wanted to have fun. Nathan showed her fun, without remembering her that she was 17!

«Yeah, Taylor's getting ready as we speak. I'm really sorry to leave you on your own again, but you know Taylor once she sets her mind to something!» Rachel shrugged as they both laughed.

«Well, have fun!» Haley said as Rachel nodded and walked out of the room.

«Is the coast clear?» Haley jumped at the deep voice coming from the other door. She turned to find a smirking Nathan standing there.

«Were you eavesdropping?» Haley felt her stomach twist and turn, hoping he hadn't heard everything. That would be completely and totally embarrassing for her!

«No, why?» Nathan frowned as he saw the worried look on her face disappear. «Did you talk about me?»

«No!» Haley denied a little too quickly, causing Nathan's smirk to widen.

«You were, weren't you? Well, what did she say about me?» Haley rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

«Nothing. She just warned me not to fall for you!» Haley pointed out with a silly look, showing him that would never happen anyway. Even though she knew she was lying to herself.

«Ouch!» Nathan shrugged as Haley laughed. «And here I was about to ask you out»

«What?» He totally surprised her as her face fell.

«Yeah! I'm way to tired to go out, so I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me on pay-per-view, but if you're not interested..» He trailed of as Haley quickly sobered up.

«No, yeah, sure! I just thought you meant like on a date or something» She explained as she felt her cheeks getting redder by the minute. Stupid blush!

«Well, can two friends go on a date?» Nathan wondered.

«Yeah, sure they can» Haley smiled at him, feeling her heart beat rise.

«Okay than. So it's a date?» He smirked as she nodded in confirmation. He reached out his hand and she got up from the bed to take it. When their hands met, she could swear she felt a spark between them, but she quickly decided to shrug it off. Nathan guided her through the door and into his own room.

«You cleaned!» Haley smiled before kicking herself in the head. _Damn it! He doesn't know you've been here after that first meeting. Stupid, stupid Haley!! _«I mean, your clothes are all in the closet» she quickly covered while he looked at her in suspicion.

«Yeah, that's like, normal!» He laughed as she felt the stupid blush return to cover her face. Nathan smiled at her cuteness before reaching for the movie guide and handing it to Haley.

«Nothing too cheezy, please!» Nathan asked as Haley laughed.

«Oh, I could totally be down for John Cuzack's 'Must Love Dogs'!» Haley smiled as she pressed the buttons for the movie she had selected.

«Oh, I haven't seen that!» Nathan replied as he waited. Suddenly two people appeared on the screen, doing.. God knows what.. Haley quickly looked down at the paper and let out a loud squeel.

«Must love dong.. Oh! I totally missed an N! Sorry!» Haley apologized as she switched the of button. Nathan was laughing so hard, he couldn't sit up. He fell down in his bed, holding his stomach to stop the cramps that were spreading through out his body. Haley hit him hard in the shoulder, unable to stop her blush coming back, AGAIN..

«It's not funny!»

«I didn't know you had such a liking to porn, Hales. Really, you could have just said so..» Nathan managed to get out as his laughter settled down. Haley buried her face in the movie guide as Nathan smiled widely towards her.

«I'm sorry, just pick another movie» He said as she handed him the movie guide and sighed loudly.

«You pick. But NO porn!»

«What about 'Epic Movie'?» Nathan suggested as Haley shrugged her shoulders.

«Sure. It's funny» She smiled as Nathan clicked in the code and they sat back, watching as the movie started.

«You want something to drink?» Nathan asked her as she nodded.

«What do you have?» She wondered as he walked towards the kitchen.

«Ehm, beer.. or water..» He offered her as Haley smiled.

«Water will be fine, thanks» She said as he headed out and came back with a bottle of water for her, and a bottle of beer for himself as well as a bag of Lays. «Thank you» Haley smiled as he handed it to her.

«Are you comfortable?» Nathan asked her as Haley nodded. He had put his pillows up against the wall, but Haley felt herself a tad uncomfortable anyway. «Come here» Nathan said as he held up his arm so she could snugle up against his chest. Haley did so, and the sat there, watching as the movie rolled on the screen.

One hour later, Nathan felt his eyes get heavier as he looked down on Haley who he found sleeping against his chest. He smiled at how cute she looked when she slept, sort of like an angel. Maybe the two of them wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. He could feel himself becoming more and more fond of Haley as the days went by, and she was without doubt fun to hang out with. He was sure she could satisfy his needs in a great way. And he didn't mean that sexually at all, just by being herself.

«Good night, Cutie» Nathan whispered as he liftet her into his arms and carefully carried her into her own room and placed her under the covers of her bed. He kissed her forehead before returning to his own room, and leaving her to sleep alone by herself, even though he felt tempted to jump in with her and just hold her the whole night. Somehow, this was messing with his mind in ways he didn't know how to describe...

**

* * *

Please Review :D **


	4. Into The Blue

**I keep on writing, you keep on reading.. Hopefully :P Here is chapter 4 with more Naley cuteness for you :) This chapter is named after one of my favourite movies, you should really check it out if you havent'! Enjoy!**

**As usual:** _italics = Haley's diary/thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Into The Blue**

_Day 5_

_I'm so sorry I didn't write last night, but I bet you want to know why. First, let me start of with saying that I feel like a totally different person. Since when does Haley James openly flirt with the guy she likes? Yes, you heard right: I'm totally flirting with him! Yesterday, I played with him in the water and he totally spanked me! Stupid Nathan, although I did like it a little.. Hehe.. _

_Anyway, last night he invited me over on the other side of the wall to watch a movie with him. First I managed to put on porn, typical me, but it turned out that that only loosened us up a little. We ended up watching Epic Movie, and I fell asleep befor they even entered 'Gnarnia'.. But he was really sweet. First when we started watching, he put his arm around me. And when I fell asleep, he carried me into my room and put me under the covers. He's so sweet! This is definitely not the Nathan Scott I knew earlier.._

_Anyway, we are going to the beach again now, so I'll see you tonight. Maybe he'll spank me again.. Haha.. - Haley_

* * *

«What took you so long?» Taylor wondered as Haley bumped down on the bed next to her.

«I didn't know you even noticed it when I was gone» Haley shot back. Let's just say things weren't that great between the two sisters at the moment. You didn't need a degree in pshycology to see that Taylor was becoming more and more jelaous of Haley's growing relationship with Nathan.

«Don't take that tone with me!» Taylor glared at her little sister. «What crawled up your ass and died?»

«Mostly you» Haley shrugged as she applied her sun screen.

«Hey guys!» Lucas smiled as the boys joined them for the day.

«Hey handsome» Rachel winked at Jake who smiled back at her.

«You look like you just came back from the dead» Haley commented when Nathan sat down next to her. His face was covered with sleep, and it was clear that he wished he was back in bed.

«I didn't sleep so well last night» He explained as she gave him a sympathic smile. The truth was that Nathan had spent most of the night thinking about them. What he wanted to do, what he should do etc. It turned out that those two were completely different..

«I had a great time last night» Haley smiled at him, figuring she should thank him for sacrificing his night for her. It wasn't like she asked him to, but she did kind of feel like he did it to include her, not for his own gain.

«Me too» He agreed.

«What did you do?» Rachel wondered, studying the couple closely.

«We watched 'Epic Movie'» Haley explained as they all nodded.

«Well, first Haley put on porn. Then she fell asleep, so I watched 'Epic Movie'» Nathan finished as Haley hit his shoulder.

«Jerk» She mumbled.

«What in the world? You put on porn?» Taylor asked with an amused look on her face.

«I misread the title! It wasn't on purpose!» Haley let out as they all laughed.

«Yeah, sure, you say that now!» Nathan joked as she glared at him, but after he offered her his sweetest smile, she couldn't help but laugh back at him.

«You need help with that?» Nathan asked her, pointing at the sun screen she had in her hands.

«Yeah, could you do my back?» Haley asked him as he nodded and took the bottle from her. She turned around so her back was against him and untied her bikini so he would have easy access. Nathan gulped as he started touching her, slowly working his hands up and down her back. Haley closed her eyes as she felt him give her a mini massage.

«Thank you» She smiled as he finished.

«No problem» Nathan winked as placed himself on his own bed.

«You need me to do yours?» Haley offered as she tied her bikini back on. Nathan thought about it for a second. Have Haley touch him? _Sure, why not..?_

«Yeah, if you don't mind» He smiled as she shook her head.

«Not at all» She smiled as he turned around. But instead of just applying the sun screen, Haley swinged one foot over him and sat down on his back before giving him a massage as well as covering his back with the lotion. She touched him as softly as she could and made sure to be as gently as possible.

«Wow, you have a lot of muscle knots!» Haley exclaimed as she found the fourth one right under his shoulder. «You stress alot?»

«Yeah, and I never get massages either!» Nathan replied as he moaned softly, letting her know that he loved the way she was touching him. It was, obviously, driving him crazy, and Nathan was really glad that a cerain part of his anatomy wasn't showing at the moment.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Haley felt her hands getting tired and she decided to climb of his body, making sure to slap his but while doing it before placing herself back on her bed. She decided to tan her back and therefore she laied on her stomach. She took of her top and turned her head so she was looking at Nathan. He had his eyes closed, like he was sleeping, and she could hear his slow breath. Haley giggled softly as she figured he had fallen asleep during her massage.

«So, Hales, you spoken to Mom yet?» Taylor cut in, decideing she wanted her sister attention away from Nathan.

«No, but I didn't expect them to spend any time with us anyway. Why?» Haley replied.

«No reason» Taylor shrugged as she went back to her previous possision.

«Okay» Haley frowned, but decided to let it go. Taylor was weird sometimes, she had gotten used to that.

«Someone should wake up that one. It's not good to sleep in the sun!» Lucas commented, refering to Nathan's sleeping body. «Especially if he starts snorring!»

Haley laughed as she took her hand and poked Nathan's arm a couple of times. She saw his face twist before she decided to poke his nose, causing his eyes to open.

«What?» Nathan's tired voice asked her as she giggled towards him.

«Don't sleep in the sun. It's bad for your skin» Haley winked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

«I'm too bored to stay here» Nathan exclaimed as he gasped.

«I know something fun we could do together» Taylor offered as Haley's face twisted in disgust.

«Bite me» Nathan glared at her.

«Gladly» Taylor smiled back.

«I was thinking more along the lines of sports! What about one of those courses? Anyone up for it?» He asked as Jake and Lucas nodded.

«You want to come, Hales?» Nathan asked as Haley bit her lip. Sports wasn't really her thing, but she figured it would give her time with Nathan away from Taylor.

«Why not?» Haley smiled as she tied her bikini again and put on her slippers. «You guys watch our stuff?»

«Of course» Rachel smiled as the four of them walked away from the remaining two.

«Why is it that he wants my sister, but not me?» Taylor sighed loudly.

«I don't know, Tay. But I don't like the fact that he wants her at all! Nathan is uncapable of having a steady relationship! Haley is just going to get hurt..» Rachel trailed of..

«Well, at least she learns a lesson, right?» Taylor smirked evilly. Haley would definitely regret going after Nathan when he slept with Taylor, and he would.. Taylor always got what she wanted! And boy did she want Nathan!..

* * *

«So, what do you want to do?» Jake asked the others as they were standing by the board, looking at all the activitied one could do at this place.

«I don't know, but windsurfing sounds pretty cool!» Lucas replied.

«I don't care, everything sounds fun» Nathan shrugged.

«I suck at everything! So I should just do something easy!» Haley smiled sweetly, causing the others to laugh at her.

«What about swimming with dolphins?» Nathan pointed to the activity her was refering to.

«I'm scared of dolphins! They're evil!» Lucas cut in, making it clear that he wanted to windsurf!

«Yeah, I think I'll rather windsurf as well» Jake said as Nathan looked at Haley.

«What do you want, Hales?»

«I could totally do the dolphin thing! Unless swimming with sharks is an option?» Haley simply let out, shocking all three of the guys..

«You want to swim with sharks?» Jake asked with a trembling voice.

«Yeah, I love sharks!» Haley smiled while receiving three terrified looks.

«You are one hell of a woman!» Nathan commented, making Haley smile at the fact that he called her a woman insted of a girl.

«Why thank you, but I'll stick with the dolphins for now. You guys have fun!» Haley smiled at them.

«I'm not letting you go alone, I'm coming with you!» Nathan stubbornly cleared, making her understand that she was under no condition alowed to go alone.

«But you want to windsurf, and I'm not going to keep you from doing that because I don't like surfing..» Haley reasoned.

«I don't care what I do, as long as I don't have to lie one more minute on that stupid beach!» Nathan reveiled as Haley laughed at him.

«Alright. So I guess we have a date with the dolphins then» Haley smiled as he nodded.

«Looks like we do»

«Okay, we'll see you later then!» Jake said as he and Lucas walked in direction of the windsurfing course. Haley and Nathan walked together towards the desk and ordered their activity, and they were followed along with three other customers towards a small boat that would take them to their location. On board, they got one mask and one life west each that they were told to wear at all times.

«Oh look!» Haley exclaimed as the boat slowed down, and they could see four dolphins swim around in the water.

«Attention, please!» Their instructor announced as he went over the rules and showed them how to hold the dolphins while swimming with them etc. Haley couldn't wipe the smile away from her face as she jumped into the water and was met with a curious little dolphin swimming towards her. She cuddled with his head a little before gripping his fin and letting herself glide through the water along with her new friend.

«Your girlfriend is a natural talent with the dolphins!» The instructor told Nathan as they both watched Haley swim around in the water. Nathan didn't even bother to correct him, since he was too busy starring at Haley's smile.

«Get in, Nate!» Haley yelled as she continued to cuddle with her dolphin. «Look at you, you're so cute!» she spoke her.

«This is one crazy fish!» Nathan commented as his dolphin pressed his face against Nathan's cheek.

«Dolphins aren't fish! They don't lay eggs, the give birth the way we do!» Haley schooled him as she splashed water at him.

«Whatever! It's still crazy!» Nathan said as he tried swimming with his dolphin. Haley had to laugh at him. Nathan really didn't have a clue what to do with his big fish, or whatever it was.. And of course, Haley found that extremely funny. They stayed in the water and played around with the dolphins for another 45 minutes before their lesson was over and they were brought back to shore.

«That was so much fun!» Haley commented as they walked back to the others. Jake and Lucas weren't back yet, but Taylor and Rachel still laied there.

«Yeah, we have to do this again another day. Just, no more crazy fish!»

«It's not a fish!» Haley rolled her eyes as they both laughed.

«I know, I just don't care..» Nathan trailed of as they reached the others. Somehow, he really wished they didn't have to go back. Everything that had to do with Taylor usually brought Nathan's mood down. Taylor had hit on him every time he had seen her for the past six years, and he was getting pretty tired of it. She just didn't get the message that he didn't want her! Her sister, on the other hand, was quickly making her way into his mind, and his heart.

* * *

Haley stood in her shower, loving the feeling of the hot water running down her body. She smelled like fish after swimming with the dolphins earlier, and even though she loved it, she enjoyed getting rid of that smell! She let her thought drift to the things that were happening in the other room. She could swear that she heard the shower running in there before she walked into her own bathroom, and she knew Nathan was probably showering as well. A silly though of just walking in there and jumping into his shower crossed her mind, but she quickly shrugged it of and laughed at herself for being so.. Not Haley..

She finished her shower, dried her hair and put on a couple of shors and a tank top. Haley hated make up, so she didn't bother with that, but she braided her hair in two braids before taking one last look in the mirror. Then she sprayer herself twice with her perfume, making sure she smelled nice before walking over to their door and knocking softly on it. She heard steps on the other side before the door was opened to reveil a shirtless Nathan, only wearing a couple of basketball shorts. Haley's mouth dropped at the sight, shocked at how incredible he really looked. She had seen him at the beach as well, but right then he just surprised her a little.

«Hey» Nathan finally smirked, forcing her to snap out of her gaze and look in to his eyes before blushing.

«Hi» Haley laughed at herself. «You feel like hanging out?»

«Sure, come on in. Sorry about the mess» Nathan smirked as he widened the door so she could slip in, and closed it behind her. Inside, he had really made a mess of things. Haley shook her head playfully at him, but she couldn't help but smile. She walked over to his bed and dropped her body down on it before sighing loudly.

«So, did you come to hang out with me or occupate my bed?» Nathan joked.

«How can you not sleep good in this bed? It's heaven!» Haley commented, refering to his earlier comment about not sleeping well.

«Oh, I just couldn't sleep cause I had a lot on my mind» Nathan brushed of as he grabbed a clean T-shirt and took it on before placing himself next to Haley on the bed.

«What?»

«Nothing important»

«If it kept you awake half the night, it has to be important» Haley laughed at him lame attempt to get her to drop the subject.

«Whatever. What do you feel like doing?» Nathan avoided it again.

«Actually, I kind of just wanted to talk. Believe it or not, I like talking to you!» Haley smiled sweetly, praising herself for being so forward with him. She was seriously surprising herself a lot!

«I like talking to you too. What's on your mind?» Nathan asked as he popped himself up on one albow and starred down at her beautiful face.

«I kind of.. wanted to.. thank you» Haley closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. She played with her pinky ring, not really wanting to look him in the eyes.

«What for?» Nathan frowned.

«For spending time with me when you could be out having fun with Taylor and the others» Haley confessed in a low voice. She didn't know why she suddenly felt embarrassed, but she did.

«What? You don't think I have fun with you?» Nathan shook his head as he looked deeply into her eyes.

«Well, I think you could have more fun with them. But I'm really grateful that you want to sacrifice your time to hang out with boring me..»

«..Haley, you are not boring!» Nathan cut her of. «I like spending time with you!»

«You do?» She asked, not really convinced.

«Yeah. If there is one thing about me you should know, it's that I never do things I don't like unless I have a really, really good reason!» Nathan pointed out. «I don't spend time with you because I feel like I have to, I do it because I want to!»

«Are you sure?»

«Positive. You are a lot more fun than you give yourself credit for, Haley James» Nathan reassured her as his left hand covered her right one and softly started stroking it.

«Thanks» Haley whispered as she gave him a small smile, but she didn't remove her hand. Instead, she moved closer to him so her head was resting against his chest.

«I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something with me tomorrow» Haley asked him as she looked up at him.

«What?» Nahan wondered as he carefully used his hand to tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, softly caressing her cheek afterwards.

«It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it» Haley smiled at him as she closed her eyes and smelled his cologne. It made her a bit dizzy, and she opened her eyes to find him starring straight into hers. They shared a long and quiet moment, just looking into each others eyes. Haley felt his hand taking hers in his hand intertwining their fingers, while his face came closer to hers. She could have sworn that her heart stopped while she waited for what was obviously about to happen. She could feel his breath as he lowered his head and lookind in her eyes for confirmation to proceed. Right before their lips were about to touch, the door opened and they both jumped back.

«Oh, sorry.. Carry on!» Jake smiled apologeticly at Nathan who glared at him.

«No! I'll go. You do whatever you came to do. I'll see you tomorrow!» Haley said in a nervous voice as she rushed out of the room, trying her best to gain her breath.

«Sorry, I really didn't know you were in here doing.. Well, that!» Jake said as Nathan stood up.

«Whatever, why did you come in?» Nathan replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

«I was just wondering if you wanted to play some basketball with me and Luke. You up for it?»

«Yeah, why not. I need to blow of some steam anyway..» Nathan shrugged as he walked out of the room together with Jake, his mind filled with thoughts of the beautiful girl he almost kissed five minutes earlier. Well, that was yet another night he wouldn't be able to sleep... Great!

_

* * *

Hi again Diary!_

_You will not believe what almost happened just a few minutes ago! I almost kissed Nathan! I'm not kidding! Our lips weren't even an inch apart when Jake suddenly walked in. Stupid Jake! I can't really breathe right now.. It just felt so right, the whole moment was great.. At least before he ruined it.. Well, I guess I'll have another chance tomorrow. I have this really cool plan, although I'm not really sure what to expect from it. But I'll tell you all about that tomorrow, when it's done! _

_Anyway, today Nathan and I took this boat out and swam with dolphins! They were SO cute, but I think Nathan was a bit scared actually. It was really funny! I'll see you in the morning._

_Haley James! _

**

* * *

So that was that. I don't really know if it's possible to swim with dolphins in Italy, and somehow I doubt it, but it's something I've always wanted to do so I felt it was perfect for their little 'date'. And if they can put dolphins in the Atlantic ocean in 'Titanic', I guess I can place them in Italy as well. Don't you?**

**Anyway, I'm looking forward to see if any of you have guesses to what Haley's special plan for their next 'date'****is. I have mentioned it once in the second chapter, so good luck guessing :P **

**Please review!**


	5. Our Secret Paradise

**Wow.. So it's been about a year and a half since I even checked my fanfiction page.. a lot has happened and I'm definitely in a very different place in my life now! But I suddenly discovered that I had three more chapters of this story written that I never published.. and I thought: why not? I actually even started to write another chapter for my story A Deeper Connection. Maybe I'll be able to finish? We'll see. Hope you all still like this story and that you're willing to still read and maybe review :) Thanks for all the good feedback! This is for all of you:**

**As usual:** _Italics = Haley's diary/thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Our Secret Paradise**

_Day 6_

_I can not believe one week has almost passed already. I'm sure time will fly by faster everyday, but it feels like we just came. I love the feeling this place gives me. It's really boosting my mood! The only thing I miss is Lucy, but I'll get to see her a lot once we return back home, so no worries there. Actually, I'm also a little sad that my parents have gone completely MIA. I haven't seen them since we parted in the lobby after our arrival. I wonder where they are, and if they are okay.. _

_Anyway, it's time for my secret adventure with Nathan. He has no clue at all where I'm taking him, and I love that. It turns out that Nate is a curious person, just like myself. I would HATE it if he did the same thing to me. But I think he's going to like it. I don't really know. Maybe I won't even like it, but I'm hoping it will be fun for the both of us._

_When it comes to Taylor, I made a decision last night. I'm just going to stay away from her, simple as that. Once, I remember talking to this friend who felt like he was caught in a rip tide. Like the harder he tried to get out, the harder it was for him to keep from drowning. So I guess I need to stay clear of the water, aka Taylor, for a while._

_I'll see you tonight. My adventure is calling my name, and Nathan is knocking on my door. Haha._

_Haley_

«Finally, what took you so long?» Nathan frowned as Haley finally opened the door to her room and let him in.

«I was just writing in my diary» Haley shrugged as she walked to her closet to find out which top she should wear. Her oversized sleeping T-shirt clearly wasn't right..

«You have a diary?» Nathan asked as he watched her pull out a light green tank top.

«Yes, but you can't read it! It's private!» Haley announced, thinking what disaster it would be if Nathan actually read her private thoughts. There was a lot of stuff about him in there as well, so that wouldn't make it any less embarrassing for her.

«Have you written anything about me?» He raised his eye brows with his question.

«Maybe» Haley smiled secretly at him, knowing he would only become more curious with that. Somehow, she liked the power she had over him in these rare moments.

«Well, what did you say about me?» Nathan spoke in a low and husky voice as he walked closer to her.

«I won't tell» Haley winked as she took her T-shirt over her head, fully aware that she was standing in front of him in nothing but a small pair of shorts and her bikini top.

«You're no fun» Nathan commented, but his eyes were looking everywhere on her body, except for her eyes as he spoke.

«I'm sorry, buddy. You can't know everything!» Haley laughed at his pout as she put on her tank top and smiled sweetly at him. She offered him her hand as she continued. «Shall we go?»

«We shall, but where in the world are you taking me?» He wondered as he inter twined their fingers and followed her out the door.

«To be honest, I'm not really sure!» Haley laughed at his expression.

«What is that supposed to mean?» Nathan frowned.

«When we first arrived here, I noticed this trail that goes into those woods behind the hotel. And we, my friend, are going to check them out!» Haley smiled at Nathan's sceptic look.

«Are you sure that's a good idea?»

«Where is your sense of adventure, Nate? Maybe we'll find our Utopia. Or maybe we'll discover a lost village or something!» Haley dreamed as she continued to drag Nathan towards the small trail she had seen earlier.

«You are a dreamer, aren't you?»

«I guess you could say that. And I'm a hopeless romantic!» Haley laughed at herself.

«What's you idea of a perfect love story?» Nathan asked her as he studied her face. She had slowed down a little, walking beside him. Their hands were still intertwined like a couple..

«I wouldn't say I have a perfect love story planned for myself, but I always wanted to fall in love with a guy that was it for me. And get married after about two years together, maybe longer. And when we were married, I would get pregnant and in the end we would have three children. But I love kids, so I'm open for more if that should happen. But most of all, I just want to be happy, and I want to find a guy that appreciates me for who I am. But then again, how often do all your dreams come true» Haley shrugged with a little laughter as they reached the beginning of the trail.

«You'll find him» Nathan assured her, slightly hoping he could be included in that dream.

«What about you? You have a dream for your life?» Haley questioned him as they walked into the woods, past the tropic landscape, and climbed over big rocks that covered their path.

«Not really. I always wanted to play basketball for a living. But as you know, my injury stopped that from happening. Right now I'm just happy with finishing college and getting a job and a good appartment» Nathan explained.

«Where are you going to live?»

«I got an internship with a big law firm in New York, so that's where I'll stay. I found a nice appartement on Manhattan. 7th and 34th» Nathan finished as Haley nodded. «What about you? Where are you going to college?»

«I got accepted to all the colleges I applied for. My dream has always been Stanford, but I don't know where I want to go anymore. I also got accepted to Duke and NYU. I really don't know right now..» Haley trailed of.

«Why not?»

«Because if I chose Stanford, I'm on my own. No one else is going there. If I chose Duke, I'm close to home. And if I chose NYU, I have my best friend with me as well as friends and I'd also get to live in New York, which I've always wanted to do. It's not exactly a no-brainer» Haley sighed loudly.

«What are you going to major in? Have you decided that?» Nathan continued their conversation. He really liked talking to Haley. She was a very interesting person!

«I think I'm going for english. I want to be a teacher» Haley smiled, happy that she had at least settled that!

«Well, I don't know about Duke or Standford, but I've heard that NYU has a great English program. And, if you chose NYU, you have me» He smirked.

«Yeah, cause you have time to hang out with me when you're a big time lawyer in the big city» Haley laughed sarcastically.

«I'll always have time for you, Hales» Nathan stopped and looked her deeply into the eyes with a serious look.

«Thanks. If you ever need to talk, I'm only a phone call away» She winked back, letting him know she valued their friendship just as much as he did.

«Where are we now, anyway?» Nathan commented as they looked around. They had walked pretty far in, and the tiny trail they had been on was almost gone. Haley could see a small part of it continue over towards some rocks where she assumed they had to climb.

«Come on» She smiled as she pointed and walked fast over towards the rocks. Determined to start climbing before Nathan had a chance to object or drag her down.

«Are you crazy? That's dangerous, Hales!» He yelled after her as she climbed higher. The wall wasn't that high, but she made a mental note to avoid looking down anyway.

«Come on, Nate! Live a little!» Haley replied, thinking back to Lucy and how proud she could be of her now. Haley was really becoming someone intirely different this summer. She almost didn't recognize herself and her large appetite for fun.

«Alright, but if I die, I am coming back to haunt you!» Nathan screamed as he started to climb himself. While he continued upwards, Haley had reached the top and climbed over it, stunned at what she found.

«Hurry up, Nate! You gotta see this!» Haley yelled at him as she continued to stare at the view in front of her. There was waterfall coming down not too far away, and it formed something that could be described as a tropical pool. Under the waterfall, Haley could see rocks that were able to sit on and all abound them were beautiful flowers and other accessories creating what she felt was a paradise.

«What is this place?» She was suddenly brought back to reality by Nathan's deep voice, standing right behind her.

«I don't know, but it's beautiful!» Haley whispered, almost afraid it would disappear if she spoke too loud.

«You want to swim?» Nathan asked her as he took of his shoes, socks and his T-shirt. The sun was shining on them, and Haley felt extremely tempted at his offer.

«Why not?» She shrugged as she removed her clothes as well and ran for the edge, ready to dive into the water. She didn't care if it was cold or not, but when she finally felt the water against her skin, she didn't complain. «Come on, Nate! The water is wonderful!»

«If you say so» Nathan laughed as he ran and jumped into the water, splashing water all over Haley. He came back up and continued splashing her, starting a mini water fight.

«Stop it!» Haley laughed, deciding she wanted to explore the waterfall some more. «Come on»

«Wow, this is really cool!» Nathan commented as they swimmed under it and found a big rock they could sit on. Nathan sat down on it and brought her to sit on his lap. Gripping around her stomach to hold her in place.

«You know, this is really nice» Haley smiled as she felt his hands stroking her skin under water.

«Yeah. It's like our secret spot» Nathan smirked, looking into her eyes.

«Our secret paradise» Haley whispered as she felt herself getting lost in his baby blue eyes. It seemed like time stood still as she brought one hand up to remove some hair from his face as well as stroking him on his cheek. She let her hand linger there, feeling his shaved skin against it.

«We should probably talk about what almost happened last night» Haley whispered, thinking back to their almost kiss the night before.

«Yeah, I guess we should» Nathan replied, his voice husky and low.

«Did you want it, or did we just get caught up in the moment?» Haley asked as she bit her lip nervously. She was really hoping he wouldn't turn her down. That would be really embarrassing considering their current position.

«I wanted it. I do want it. Don't you?» Nathan whispered as Haley felt her head being drawn to him by an unvisible force.

«I wanted it, too» Haley whispered so low, she wasn't sure if he had heard it. She could feel his heartbeat through his skin and it made her smile. «You're heart is beating really fast»

«That is what happens when I'm around you» Nathan explained. Haley looked him deeply in the eyes before deciding it was now or never. In a quick motion, she grabbed his face and connected their lips softly. The kiss wasn't forced or hard. It was simple and sweet, and after a few seconds; Haley pulled away.

«Stupid Jake» Haley mumbled as they both started laughing. Nathan tightened his grip on her as they sat in silence and looked at each other. It wasn't needed for them to speak. They both knew what the other was feeling, and they couldn't keep the smiles of their faces. They had discovered their own hiding place, as well as confirmed their feelings for each other. What could be better than that?

* * *

«Where in the world have you two been?» Taylor's voice called out as the newly formed couple made their way back towards the house. They had their arms around each other and Nathan's hand was planted in the back pocket of her shorts, feeling her ass move through the material. After they had continued to enjoy each other's company for a while, they had kissed some more and decided to walk back home before it got dark. Haley couldn't keep the smile of her face as they reached their rooms, but she was quick to pull away when she saw Taylor. They had both agreed to keep their 'relationship' between them for a while. Especially far away from Taylor!

«We went for a walk and talked. Why?» Haley shrugged as they both fell down on the couch next to the others.

«Mom left a message» Taylor announced as Haley's smile brightened.

«And here I thought they had forgotten about us!» Everybody laughed at her comment, except Taylor of course.

«Well, we all are going to eat dinner on their yacht the day after tomorrow. That was the message» Taylor shrugged as Haley nodded happily.

«Wait a minute? What yacht?» Nathan frowned.

«Apparently, they rented a yacht and have spent time on it these last couple of days» Rachel revealed.

«Well, that's gonna be fun. Isn't it?» Haley smiled as she looked at all the others.

«Sure. Exactly what I want to spend my time doing!» Lucas commented sarcastically.

«Well, I think it's nice that they invited us. I miss my mom!» Haley pouted as she sat back, letting Nathan wrap his arm around her shoulder and hold her tight.

«It's okay to miss your parents, Hales» Nathan assured her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

«Actually, it's immature and childish, but whatever» Taylor rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and came back with a beer in her hand. «Anyone else want one?»

«Yeah sure» Lucas said. Rachel, Jake and Nathan also nodding.

«What about you, Bop? Coke? Water?» Taylor smirked.

«Nothing, thank you» Haley returned the smirk, clearly faking her cheery attitude.

«So, what's up with you two?» Jake asked them, unable not to notice the loving looks Nathan was sending Haley.

«What do you mean?» Haley frowned, feeling a little down at the fact that she couldn't share her newly found happiness with everyone else yet.

«You're all touchy feely» Lucas reasoned the question.

«We're friends» Nathan smiled as he used his free hand to mess with Haley's hair.

«Hey!» Haley objected as they all laughed.

«I think it's good you two have become so close! I hated seeing you alone every night, Hales» Rachel said seriously as she smiled towards Haley. She was seated besides Jake, and suddenly Haley saw that his hand was on her thigh.

«Speaking of touchy feely. Is there anything you want to tell me, Jake?» Haley raised her eye brows and motioned towards his hand.

«I'm not confirming anything until you are» Jake shrugged, testing her curiosity.

«Too bad then» Haley pouted as she looked pleadingly over at Rachel who smiled secretly.

«Alright poeple. Here we are» Taylor announced as she entered the room with 5 beers in her hands. She handed them out and stood ready to purpose a toast.

«To us! Young, fabulous and free. And finished with college!» Taylor smiled.

«And high school!» Nathan added, making Haley smile at him.

«Well, anyone can do that..» Taylor pointed out, causing Haley's smile to disappear.

«I think I'll call it a night. You grown ups have fun» Haley mumbled as she quickly stood up from Nathan's grip and rushed towards her bedroom. She didn't wait around for anybody to protest, and quickly slammed the door behind her.

_Dear Diary_

_Did I mention earlier that I HATE Taylor? Well, she did it again Ladies and Gentlemen. She did her best to make me feel totally out of it.. But you know what? I'm not going to let her get to me! I've had the best day down here so far, and Taylor can not get to me today!_

_I'm sure you want to know why, don't you? Well, get this: I got Nathan with me in exploring that trail into the woods I told you about a few days ago. And we walked and talked for a long time before we climbed up this wall, and then we found this incredibly beautiful waterhole we went swimming in. And there was a waterfall where Nathan managed to sit down and pull me onto his lap. And, drumroll, I KISSED HIM! And he totally kissed me back! He is the best kisser ever! I'm not kidding. He's so gentle and soft, and he tastes good too.. I'm falling for him.. Seriously, I'm in deep trouble! I just hope he feels the same way. Somehow, this could be really great considering which college I'll choose. If we get involved, of course I'll go for NYU. Not only will I have Nathan, I'll have Lucy as well.. And Taylor.. Ugh.._

_Anyway, I'm going to bed now. I guess you'll hear from me in the morning, like you always do! _

_Haley James (Scott) Haha.. I wish.._

* * *

«That was really low, Taylor. Why do you always do that?» Nathan snapped at her once Haley's door slammed.

«It's about time she found her place here, Nate» Taylor reasoned.

«And what exactly is that?» Nathan frowned as he stared angrily at Taylor. And she called herself a responsible and loving big sister. She was a bitch, that's what she was!

«She's living this dream that we want her here! When in reality, she's a major party pooper!»

«What makes you think we want you here?» Nathan narrowed his eyes at her, feeling his temper explode.

«Come on, Nate! Do you honestly think we're falling for your charity work? It's really nice of you to look after my baby sister and everything, but you can't think that we don't see through it. You aren't nice, Nate! This isn't who you are, I know you!» Taylor explained.

«You don't know anything about me!» Nathan raised his voice at her.

«Nate, easy» Lucas warned, but Nathan didn't listen to him. He was too angry to hear.

«Don't I? I know you lost your virginity to Tracy Shapman, freshman year of high school and pretty much drank your way through the rest of it while using every girl you could. Haley is starting college, and she's still a virgin! And I know you haven't been faithful to one of your 'serious' girlfriends, while Haley has never even had a boyfriend! Do you get where I'm coming from?»

«That's in the past, Tay. That's not who I am anymore!» Nathan argued as he drowned the rest of his beer.

«Really? Then why did you make out with that slut on the dance floor the first night we came here? You magically transformed in the past week?» Taylor's eyes were challenging him to snap, he knew it! But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing that what she was saying actually got to him.

«Whatever, Taylor. I don't understand how it's possible for a sweet girl like Haley to be related to a bitch like you!» He spoke calmly with hate in his voice before standing up and walking out of the house. Jake, Lucas and Rachel sat speechless behind, not really sure if they should run after Haley or him. Or if they should kick Taylor's ass for being such a major bitch..

Nathan paced around in his room, not sure if he could sleep at the moment. He didn't want to hurt Haley, but was he capable of not doing it? Was she the understanding type who accepted him as he was, or would she pull away once he showed his true colours? Nathan could see himself with Haley for a long time, maybe even forever, but he knew Taylor had a point. He didn't know how to be a boyfriend. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his back, and he turned in surprise to find Haley with a pillow in her hand, dressed in her PJs.

«I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I join you?» She smiled her sweet smile which totally melted him and he nodded while giving he a soft kiss on the forehead.

«You're always welcome here» Nathan reassured her as he felt the previous tension leave his body.

«What's on your mind?» Haley asked him, sensing something was wrong.

«Nothing. Taylor just got under my skin» He sighed as they placed themselves on the bed.

«Don't let her get to you. It's what she wants! Trust me..» Haley trailed of as he nodded and smiled at her.

«Good night» Nathan whispered, giving her a soft kiss which lingered a moment or two.

«Thank you for trusting me on our little adventure today. I had a lot of fun» Haley giggled.

«I would do it again in a heart beat» Nathan assured her as she gave him one last kiss before turning around, and closing her eyes. She felt Nathan's hand wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his body before she fell asleep. Nathan listened as he breath became heavier and he smiled for himself.

_I'm falling for you, Haley James.. But I'm not sure if that's a good thing..._

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
